Safe and Sound
by AshleySwift13
Summary: "I watched as Prim's body slowly moved as she took every breath of air, and I promised to myself. I promised from that moment on, that I would never let anything harm her." One-shot. Based on the song by Taylor Swift.


This is my first hunger games fic! I hope you enjoy reading it, and this is a one-shot – a little remake of before the games, if Prim and Katniss shared a beautiful moment.

**Safe and Sound**

I walked back to my home, after a short few hours of hunting with Gale. We didn't even manage as half as much of game we would normally track, but neither of us seemed to notice. Our minds were too preoccupied by the reaping of the 74th annual hunger games.

They were taking place tomorrow. In less than twenty four hours, one male and female tribute from our district will fight to the death. There can only be one survivor.

I shivered slightly as the cold air made my skin tingle. This was the first time that I was this nervous for the reaping. This was the first time that I was so distracted by this horrendous event that I found it hard to pay attention in the woods.

This was the first time Prim's name would be entered.

One piece of paper could determine whether my twelve year old sister would be forced into a dark, twisted game of homicide. My fists clenched subconsciously. I wouldn't let that happen – never.

I pushed open the front door, and stepped inside, retreating from the bitter wind. I noticed that the only source of light was coming from a small lamp inside, which meant that my mother and Prim were already in bed.

I tiptoed across the floor, in an attempt to watch over Prim, without waking up mother. The door was left open ajar, and I could make out the image of only my mother curled up on the side of the bed. Prim would usually fall asleep with her, but she was nowhere in sight.

"Katniss."

I slowly twirled around to catch a glimpse of Prim's face, before she flung her arms around me. I instantly felt my heart thump, as she pressed her small, blonde head against me. The lump in my throat was so large, that I just wanted to sit in a corner and cry.

But I couldn't. Not in front of Prim.

"Why are you still up?" I whispered to her, already knowing the answer. She was aware of the events of tomorrow. She knew that her name would be entered for the first time.

"I couldn't sleep." Her muffled reply made my body shiver, even in our warm home. Our embrace lasted for a few minutes, as I managed to track my thoughts. They were contaminated with sick views on the capitol, how they could let us go through the games, but the most affective were thoughts on Prim. How she would never have a safe childhood. She would be forced to grow up too fast, and endure pain and suffering.

"Katniss?" I blinked and looked down at her beady eyes, which were pleading with me. I waited for her to continue, "Can I sleep on your bed tonight?"

I forced myself to not choke up and managed to croak out a "Yes", before we made our way over to my bed, still clinging onto each other. I tucked her in, wrapping the blanket securely and carefully around her body, leaving only a little for myself. But I didn't care. I didn't need it –not as much as Prim.

This would be the last night of absolute warmth and safety for her, and I would do anything – absolutely anything – to keep these feelings with her for longer.

"Katniss?"

The way Prim repeated my name three times, sent shivers up my spine. It made me realise just how much she needed me.

I looked down at her fragile self, as she wrapped one arm around mine. Our warm gestures were enough to show just how close we are. How I would do anything to keep her safe.

"Can you sing to me?"

Her hushed voice grew softer, and I nodded softly, feeling her eyelashes close against my skin. I took a shaky breath, and began.

_I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window  
Darling, everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold onto this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone  
Gone

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound  


_Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound_

By the time I was finished, I watched as Prim's body slowly moved as she took every breath of air, and I promised to myself. I promised from that moment on, that I would never let anything harm her.

My fingers moved over to her head and I brushed away a few strands of golden locks away from her face. Her eyes rested peacefully, which reassured me that she felt sheltered in this moment.

I delicately wrapped my other arm around her, almost protectively, and blinked a few times. Even after that beautiful song, I knew that I wouldn't – couldn't – simply fall asleep.

I heard a content breath escape from her lips, and continued to stare into the darkness.

As long as Prim was safe and sound, that was all that mattered.

**A/N: I hope that was good enough! Thank you for reading! I also take requests, so if you want me to write another moment between any of the characters, feel free to suggest anything and I will definitely look over it!**


End file.
